1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet particularly for firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to store firearms in cabinets, armored cabinets or safes for obvious security reasons.
Conventional cabinets are bulky and heavy and do not allow to display the firearms as instead occurs with display cabinets, which however offer no protection.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a cabinet particularly for firearms that overcomes the drawbacks of the cited background art.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a cabinet that is capable of providing two functions: security in firearms storage and visibility of the contents.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cabinet that can be styled for use also as an item for interior decoration.
Another object is to provide a cabinet that can be transported easily and is easy to install and use.